User blog:Promestein/Agency - Angels
Introduction In Starcross, angels are artificially created magical superweapons that make up the population of Heaven. Created by Yaldabaoth, they are, while not truly related to Seraphs, created in their image. However, over the millennia since their inception, angels have grown increasingly varied and diverse, as Heaven's scientists work to better improve upon the original design, and as other angels escape Heaven's grasp and spread across the universe themselves. As magical superweapons, angels possess a variety of powerful magical abilities engineered into their existence. They are created in research stations across Heaven in high amounts, grown in tubes and carefully observed throughout their brief "childhood", which they spend mostly unconscious as they are pumped full of magical supplements meant to increase their power, cleansed of any "defects", and left to slowly develop on their own. After fully developing, angels are put through several years of education and conditioning, and afterwards, they are assigned a position in one of Heaven's branches depending on their skills. Even the weakest angels deemed unsuitable for combat have enough magical power to eclipse the yield of conventional nuclear bombs. While they are mass-produced, compared to other civilizations across the universe and beyond, angels are low in number. Even Heaven doesn't even have a billion angels; however, due to the average Heavenly angel's extreme loyalty and power, this is hardly an issue, as, often times, a single powerful angel is enough to dispatch entire civilizations, let alone an army. Abilities and Composition As fundamentally magical beings, angels do not have physical bodies as we understand them. While they still have bodies, their bodies are much different than the bodies of normal beings, and even many other magical beings. They are not composed of conventional matter; while their bodies have a structure vaguely similar to atomic structure, it functions quite differently, lacking the same kinds of particles. Angels are not composed of any conventional elementary particles; they lack bosons and quarks, and protons and neutrons and electrons. They are instead made up of metamatter, which is essentially magic given form as a complex quantum structure, a sort of condensed will. As such, they cannot be harmed by conventional physical phenomena, which simply passes through them, and their bodies are completely malleable, allowing them to take whatever forms they wish, or exist as just pure magical energy. Due to their unusual composition, they are unaffected by the manipulation of traditional matter, as the particles that make them up function completely differently. Metamatter has no antiparticles, either, so angels are similarly unaffected. Angels have no natural lifespans and cannot die of natural causes. Their magical bodies render them immune to traditional disease, infections, and biological manipulation, though they can be affected by magical diseases. While they can change their form as they please, all angels possess halos, a complex Override Sigil that is passively maintained without the loss of any energy. The halo has multiple functions, and is primarily responsible for maintaining an angel's safe existence. Through a halo, an angel gains the ability to teleport long distances and travel across universes. In addition, angels are normally perceived by others as an individual of the observer's species, though typically clearly angelic in nature, to better endear themselves to potential allies. Angels can communicate with other organisms, regardless of language barriers, through telepathy. The greatest powers of a halo, however, are rooted in defensive mechanisms. Halos passively protect their bearers from any form of magic that seeks to harm or manipulate them, making it difficult to hurt them without powerful magic, and rendering them immune to the normally corrupting influence of demons. A halo also contains an angel's "data", which allows for powerful regeneration; through their halo, an angel can regenerate any degree of physical harm as long as their soul is in good condition. Even if their body is completely destroyed, as long as their soul is still in working order, an angel can reconstruct it easily. As with any agent, angels can recover from severe spiritual damage, though the extent of this varies on the power of the angel in question; weak angels with minimal combat experience can be disabled by comparatively minor damage to their soul. A halo is a part of an angel's existence and, if destroyed, will simply reconstruct itself. When an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter, self-destructing and destroying any remnants of the angel's body and soul to prevent knowledge of their composition and design from spreading to those who have defeated them. Equally important to an angel's existence are their wings, which are unique magical organs used to manipulate, direct, and absorb magic. In short, angels possess: *Absorption of magic *Immortality (Types 1 and 3) *Immunity to standard Biological and Molecular Manipulation *Intangibility *Magic *Non-Corporeal (Their bodies are not made up of physical matter and they can exist as pure energy) *Regeneration (Low-Godly; able to reconstruct their bodies from nothing but data as long as their soul remains) *Resistance to magical attacks and hax *Shapeshifting *Telepathy *Teleportation and Dimensional Travel Angels are artificial beings; therefore, it is possible for other agents to become angels through research of angelic composition and powers, on top of a whole lot of self-modification. Category:Blog posts Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency